The present invention relates to a unit for obtaining and displaying fundus image, capable of falsely solidly displaying a fundus image obtained.
A conventional method for three-dimensionally watching a fundus image is that two sheets of fundus images are obtained concerning the same eye to be examined, slightly shifting optical axes of the eye to be examined and a fundus camera from each other, and both two fundus images are arranged in the right and left direction for three-dimensionally watching the fundus images with naked eyes or deflecting glasses.
Skill at some degree is necessary in the method for three-dimensionally watching with naked eyes. Then, many persons can not see well. When deflecting glasses is used, the structure of the unit is made complex, inconveniently. In any method, two sheets of photos should be used together, so the management of the images is complex.
Under this situation, developments of a unit for obtaining and displaying fundus image capable of three-dimensionally watching a fundus image without a skill, and in which the management of the fundus image is easy, are still awaited.